1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a threaded syringe, and more particularly, the invention relates to a threaded syringe with a quick stop.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The delivery of fluid compositions which solidify in vivo is particularly useful for a variety of reasons including treatment of blood vessels, tumors, aneurysms, arteriovenous malformations (“AVMs”), arteriovenous fistula (“AVF”), uncontrolled bleeding and the like, as well as in the sterilization of mammals by blocking the vas deferens or fallopian tubes, in the treatment of urinary incontinence by the addition of a bulking agent to the periurethral tissue, and the like.
Delivery of such compositions is preferably accomplished via catheter techniques which permit the selective placement of the catheter at the delivery site. For example, recent advancements in catheter technology as well as in angiography now permit neuro endovascular intervention including the treatment of otherwise inoperable lesions. Specifically, development of microcatheters and guidewires capable of providing access to vessels as small as 1 millimeter in diameter allows for the endovascular treatment of many lesions.
Catheter delivery for in vivo solid mass formation can employ fluid compositions which comprise a solvent such as ethanol, dimethylsulfoxide (“DMSO”), or aqueous solutions of ethanol or DMSO, a biocompatible water insoluble polymer, and a water insoluble contrast agent. Preferably, however, the solvent is non-aqueous in order to maximize the amount of biocompatible water insoluble polymer which can be dissolved therein.
In practice, the catheter tip is directed to the vascular or other delivery site by use of conventional visualization techniques such as fluoroscopy, and the like which allow the clinician to visualize the catheter tip. After placement of the catheter, the composition is introduced into the catheter and delivered to this site. Upon delivery, the solvent dissipates into the blood, fluid, or tissue and the water insoluble polymer precipitates to form a coherent mass which solidifies in vivo.
One use of this liquid embolic polymer composition is in minimally invasive procedures for treating intracranial aneurysms. The use of liquid embolic compositions addresses the problems with the known aneurysm treatment methods, such as surgical clipping and coil delivery, and involves the endovascular injection of the liquid embolic composition which solidifies in the aneurysm to occlude the aneurysm. Typically, the liquid embolic composition will include a water insoluble, biocompatible, non-biodegradable polymer dissolved in a biocompatible solvent. Once the liquid embolic composition is injected into the aneurysm, the biocompatible solvent dissipates into the blood and the polymer solidifies to occlude the blood flow into the aneurysm. These liquid embolic compositions preferably include a radiopaque material which allows the physician to view the embolization procedure by fluoroscopy or other visualization techniques.
Due to limitations of the conventional catheter delivery systems for delivery of these liquid embolic compositions, it was difficult to deliver compositions of a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent, and a biocompatible contrast agent including greater than 8 weight percent polymer based on the entire weight of the compositions, through a micro catheter with a conventional syringe because of the viscosity of the composition. However, in some instances it is desirable to deliver higher viscosity embolic compositions, for example compositions containing more than 8 weight percent of a polymer. Higher viscosity embolic compositions are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/574,379 entitled “Novel High Viscosity Embolizing Compositions,” filed May 19, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These higher viscosity embolic compositions are generally easier to position within an aneurysm. The higher viscosity may also help to prevent portions of the polymer from being separated from polymer mass and being carried away in the blood stream where the polymer can occlude an undesired vascular location.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a syringe for delivery of high viscosity liquids through small lumens.
It would also be desirable to provide a syringe with a tactile or audible indication of delivery which allows the clinician to monitor delivery without viewing the syringe.
It would also be desirable to provide a threaded syringe with a quick stop mechanism for releasing pressure on the delivered fluid to rapidly stop delivery of the fluid.